


Mac + Ground Rules + Desi

by Project7723



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: 3x15, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e15 K9 + Smugglers + New Recruit, Gen, I miss Jack, Le Start Of A Complicated Friendship That I'm Still Not Sure How I feel About, Missing Scene, Not a ship fic, So He's Here Too, Sort Of, transitions, warming up to each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project7723/pseuds/Project7723
Summary: "What you did today? I'm gonna need you to not do that again."Mac frowned. "Sorry, which thing are you referring to?""Running into a burning building. Alone. For a dog."Or, the one where Desi crashes the men's locker room at Phoenix to have a post-mission chat with Mac. They've got to stop meeting like this. Tag to 3.15, K-9 + Smugglers + New Recruit.
Relationships: Angus MacGyver & Desiree "Desi" Nguyen
Comments: 16
Kudos: 27





	Mac + Ground Rules + Desi

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Thanksgiving, all! Here's a fic that has nothing at all to do with Thanksgiving! :D
> 
> So...I'm not entirely sure where this came from? I watched Desi's first episode yesterday, and after the initial shock wore off (the synopsis said her intro was surprising, but I was expecting, like a "you think she's a bad guy, but she's actually not" type deal, not ye olde "I broke into your house, caught you in a towel, slapped a sticker on your face, and oh yeah--you'll be needing more chips" shtick), I liked her. I mean, I had seen her in other episodes, but it was always with drama between her and Mac and I was just...conflicted. Like, no shade, but if someone apologized to me with Phil Collins music, you bet your britches I'd forgive them. It was cool to see her in a more gen context.
> 
> Annnnyway. I felt like it was a good first episode. I also felt like it would take some time for them to find their new footing. So...yeah. Here we is. Bon appétit!

"MacGyver, you got a minute?"

Mac finished tugging his shirt over his head in record time, not quite managing to smother his yelp before it broke free. "Desi. Hi." He turned to face her. "You know, it's customary practice to knock before barging into locker rooms designated to the opposite sex. Or better yet, _just wait outside?_ "

"We need to talk."

Mac looked at her for a moment, taking in her wide stance and crossed arms. He sighed, forcing a smile. "Well, at least I have clothes on this time. What is it that's so important that you couldn't even wait for me to change?"

She untucked one hand to gesture at his fresh set of clothes. "You're changed, aren't you?" An eyebrow quirked. "Why are your ears so red?"

Mac's eyes widened in disbelief. "Why are my—maybe because you just—" he broke off, shaking his head with a grimace. "You know what, never mind. What's on your mind, Agent Nguyen?"

"What you did today? I'm gonna need you to not do that again."

Mac frowned. "Sorry, which thing are you referring to?"

"Try running into a burning building. Alone. For a dog."

"Ah. Right. Well, as I recall, I saved your life, so..." He held his hands out in a questioning gesture, his head tilting to the side.

"Yeah, thanks for that. Next time don't."

Mac's frown deepened, an incredulous smile turning up the corners of his mouth. He shook his head. "I don't—"

"I'm the bodyguard in this relationship."

Mac's eyebrows climbed.

"My job is to keep you alive. That's gonna be pretty hard to do if you make a habit of running headlong into _fires_."

"You would have died if I hadn't."

"What part of 'bodyguard' has you confused? It's literally in my job description to die to keep you nerds safe!"

Desi's voice had risen a few decibels. Mac's followed suit, sarcasm exaggerating his gestures. "Great, okay, next time I'll just let you burn to death!"

"Good!"

" _What?_ "

" _I_ protect _you_. Got that? _You do not get to die on my watch._ "

"Desi, I'm not just going to—"

"Why is this so hard for you to grasp? How is this any different than what Jack did for you?"

"Jack—" Mac realized he was shouting right along with Desi. He took a breath. "Jack and I had _each other's_ backs. Yeah, technically his job was to keep me safe. But we were partners. That means I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure he comes home alive, too. We do not leave people behind."

Desi's eyes were narrowed. "Well, I'm not your partner. I'm not your friend. I'm your protection, and I hereby absolve you of those obligations."

Mac snorted. "Yeah, that's not gonna fly. I don't know how things work where you come from, but around here, we have each other's backs. Always." He smirked, but there was no snark in it. "If you're planning to stay awhile, that's something you may want to get used to."

Desi's small foot tapped the tile as she watches his face, eyes barely more than slits, now. "You're not gonna make this job easy on me, are you?"

Mac shrugged. "Jack literally kept a list of 'habits' he wanted me to work on breaking. I think 'Running into Burning Buildings' ranked five or six, right between 'Stepping in Front of Gun-Wielding Bad Guys' and 'Being Anywhere Remotely Near Bombs When They Go Off.'"

Desi made a face. "Great." Then her eyes glinted and a grin broke out across her face. She shrugs. "What the heck, I like a good challenge."

Mac chuckled and shook his head. Then his eyes grew serious. "Listen, Desi. I meant what I said. I know it's your job to watch my back, and it's not an easy one." He huffed. "At all. I do a lot of stupid stuff. I wouldn't wish me on anyone. But know this—you're a part of this team, now, and that means I'll have your back, too. Always. If you're ever in a tough spot—work-related or otherwise—you've got people to call on. This team is a family, and you've just become a member."

"Yeah, that's sweet and all, but I can take care of myself."

Mac held up placating hands. "Hey, I don't doubt it. I've seen your work up close. But we're here. If you need us."

Desi watched him for a long moment, calculating.

Mac offered a smile, hoping his discomfort wasn't as obvious as hers.

A decisive nod. "Hm. Yeah. Okay. Good talk." Desi turned on her heel and headed for the door.

"Oh—and Desi?"

She stopped, back turned, annoyance clear in her stance. "If you throw any more mushiness at me, I'm gonna puke."

"I didn't run into that building to save the dog."

Desi turned to glare at him.

Mac held her gaze earnestly for a long moment before he shrugged, a smirk tugging at his lips. "Well. You know. Not just the dog."

A laugh broke free from Desi and Mac smiled. It was the first one he'd heard from her, and it was nice. Soft and musical, like a piano with the damper pedal depressed.

"Noted." She headed towards the door and paused. "And thanks." She turned her head just enough that he could see the wicked gleam in her eye. "Carl's Junior."

The door swished open, then closed, and she was gone.

Mac stood staring at the door for a moment, then he shook his head and turned to repack his things. A laugh escaped his lips. "Well, Jack. She's not you, but I think she'll settle in just fine." He slung his duffel over his shoulder and started toward the door, pulling his phone out of his pocket and shooting off a quick text.

_You told her my nickname????_

The response was almost instantaneous. _YEEHAW, BURGER MEAT_

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if "Burger Meat" is a canonical nickname, but I first heard it in Panchstoke's Explosion + Krueger + Mac, which was lovely, and you should definitely check it out. :)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, sweet soul! Have a marvelous day, and eat some pie. :)


End file.
